


Kisscam

by Snarcasm318



Category: Rookie Blue
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:49:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23604094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snarcasm318/pseuds/Snarcasm318
Summary: Hiya!! I was wondering can you do a kiss cam prompt for golly please?? It’s would be super cute
Relationships: Gail Peck/Holly Stewart
Kudos: 38





	Kisscam

“Come on, Lunchbox, I told you I don’t do sports.”

“Maybe not, but you love hot dogs and beer. And I already promised you can have as many as you want if you come with me to watch the Jays.”

“Fiiiiiiiine. But I expect at least three of each before the first quarter thing is done.”

Holly rolled her eyes, “There called innings.”

“Yeah whatever, just feed me woman.”

The game turned out to not be the worst experience of Gail’s life. The seats were thankfully shaded so Gail didn’t have to fight off her arch nemesis the sun the entire day. The food was good, the beer was cold. And she was actually enjoying watching Holly get so invested in the game. Cheering anytime the Blue Jays got a hit or a strike out. But Gail was even more amused at all the trash talking the brunette was doing.

“What kind of junk was that Happ? Throw it over the damn plate.” Holly let out a frustrated groan as the other team was walked. “What a shithead?”

Gail couldn’t stop herself from laughing.

“What’s so funny?”

“You. It’s just a bunch of sweaty men chasing after a ball. I didn’t think a lesbian would enjoy it so much.”

“Sports are a lesbian clichè as much as fleece and backpacks, thank you very much.”

“Oh, my apologies. How dare I not properly disparage you.”

“You’re not forgiven at least not until you give me a bite of your hot dog.”

“You expect me to share my food with you.”

“Food I bought.”

“That was the deal, Lunchbox.”

Holly went to reach for the hot dog and Gail pulled it out of reach. Holly stretched across their seats, pinning Gail down but still unable to wrestle it from the cop. They were so invested in their squabble that they didn’t notice the camera panning the stadium. It wasn’t until people around them started to hoot that Gail and Holly looked up and saw that they were at the center of a heart.

“Uhh, what’s that?”

“The kiss cam. Whoever’s on it is supposed to kiss.”

“Oh.”

“But we-”

Holly’s words were lost as Gail pulled her down and crashed their lips together. She could taste the relish and beer that Gail had been enjoying all day. She didn’t care as she got lost in the feeling of Gail’s lips against hers. The blood rushing in her ears finally subsided and she could hear the people around her cheering. She finally pulled away when embarrassment set in.

“Sorry, I probably should’ve umm warned you that was a possibility.”

Gail stared at her and Holly could feel herself burning up at the look of desire in her eyes.

“I think I’m starting to like baseball.” Gail pulled the Jays cap off of Holly’s head and placed it on her own as she moved so that she was pressed hard against Holly’s side. “Maybe later you can teach me about scoring a home run.” She whispered into Holly’s ear.

Holy gulped.

Gail turned back to the game, “Let’s go Jays!”


End file.
